Kingdom Hearts, 358 over 2 days The true parody
by Gemini Gamer
Summary: Roxas' time in the Organization, The way it really happened. not a good summary.
1. Prolouge and chpt 1

Oblivion-Call me parody man. and now I'm horrified by my friend's parody of "KH 358/2 days" I'm sorry Random but I'm making my own. Please under stand. So now here is one master piece of .

Disclaimer-I'll say this once, and once only. I do not own kingdom hearts, anything else that will be used. Got it memorized? :P

Kingdom Hearts, 358/2 days. My way.

Prologue and chapter 1

"Pitiful Heartless. Mindlessly collecting hearts." To sum it up in a few words, 13 people are sitting on chairs at extremely unsafe heights in a room cover in white paint and wearing long black robes. Zippers added. "The rage of the keyblade, releases those hearts." The random man continues to talk gibberish until he says 2 words. "Kingdom Hearts. Only then can we finally exist."

"hmm?" One small boy in one chair said. "You say something?"

"DAMN IT ROXAS!!!" The person in the cloak exclaimed. Leaning out of his chair. "IF YOU WERN'T OVER THERE YOU WOULD BE DEAD FOR...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man in his chair fell out of his chair.

"Sigh. I'll get the plaster for the cast."

* * *

Roxas and some guy with insanely ridiculous hair thats dyed red. They are sitting on top a clock tower which was again,an unsafe height.

"Hey Roxas?" the red head asks.

"Axel, for the last time, I don't go that way!" Roxas replied

"Not that! I was going to ask do you really have a heart?"

"I don't know! And I'm pretty sure that I would know if I had a heart or not!" Roxas stood up. "And I'm not going to stick around and find out!" Roxas left but tripped over the side of the clock tower. "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!" Axel cried for this happening.

* * *

Day 255- Why the sun sets red. Why not blue?

Our depressing friend Roxas was sitting on a clock tower in the middle of a town. When red head Axel came around the corner. "Your early." he said as he sat next to Roxas.

"No, your just late." after a few minutes they get ice cream out of no where. After a few minutes of that...this happened. "Today makes 255 day of my life wasted doing nothing but crap."

"What you talking about boy?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since I joined the organization."

"And the point of remembering that issssss?"

"I dunno. Only thing worth remembering. Don't know who I truly am. Don't you remember?"

"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red." Axel says. "Light is made of many colors. And the color that travels farthest is red!"

"Like I asked smart ass!" Roxas threw his ice cream at Axel.

"I dare you to do that again...."

"Whatever!" Roxas turned his head the over to the entrance of the tower. "Man, where is she?"

Axel fell asleep from boredom.

* * *

'You gotta figure'

'everything starts somewhere'

'like ice cream starts from milk'

'like veggies start from seeds'

'Or like baby's start from...well, you get the point'

'The closest thing for me'

'was when I was seven days old'

'And I met her'

* * *

Day 7- Number XIV. And pie.

The camera zooms in on a huge castle and into the bed room of Roxas. Who was taking a nap. Then wakes up and gets out of bed. Roxas wondered around into a room. In there was a man with hair that looked like he had a flaming spike ball on his head, some dude with navy blue hair and it was insanely long, a blondie chick sitting on a couch, and on old dude sitting on another couch.

"Heeeey Roxas!" the red head stared at him creepy like.

"..............................." Roxas was dead quiet with a depressing look on his face.

"Chatter box, what do you need?" Axel asked.

"............" still no words.

"Oh yeaaaaaah! We're supposed to go to the round room today! Blegh, meetings..."

"first of all, never again imitate the kool-aid man! Second, What the (beep) is the round room!?" finally says something.

"Its a round room, where we have meetings! Anyway the boss got some news that no one cares about.

So lets go!" Roxas walks over to blue boy. "Okay! In a few minutes, I get it!"

"Today theres an important meeting, don't go." Saix said.

"Ok." Roxas responded.

"Unless you want to die."

"....I'll be there then!" Roxas backed away slowly and walked over to the old guy. "Sup gramps?"

"I an not your grandpa!" Xigbar said as he got up. "oh! My back!" he fell to the ground. Roxas shrugged it off. Then went over to blondie chick.

"eww!" She said. "Your awake!?"

"eww! Your alive!? Oh, BURN!" Roxas walked back over to Axel. "Alright, lets leave. These pricks are annoying me."

"Onward!"Axel grabbed Roxas by the shirt and left.

* * *

Everyone was (again) sitting on top of chairs to high to feel anywhere near safe. One of them spoke.

"Good day friends." he said. "today is a good day...another has been chosen to wear or coats. Not like we need one though." Once he said that a person also wearing a black robe walks in the center of the room. "behold one of the keyblades chosen ones. Number XIV."

"Will there be pie?" The person in the center of the room asks.

"No, no there will not," Xemnas said.

"Why not?"

"Good point. SAIX!!!! GO GET SOME PIE!!!"

"Yes sir." Saix left in a ball of purple and black stuff. After he left everyone said "mmmm, pie..." Roxas looked at the center of the room and starred at her. Why? Lets just say he was NOT looking at her face.

* * *

'my memories where worse then a broken record player'

'I have no idea why I was hanging around these crazy people'

* * *

Roxas' diary, day 7

dear person inside book,

Saix told me to write this, but said no one would check it. so why write one?

But damn, theres this new member and she has a nice rack, if you know what I'm talking about...maybe she's slutty enough to go on a date with me and sleep with me on the first one...........now I'm glad that no one checks this. You'll keep this secret, right diary? Person in the book?

* * *

day 8- the icing on the cake, And and salt on my eggs.

Roxas was able to remember where to go to the room where Saix was just standing in and walked up to him. "Roxas, your work begins today." Saix said. "I will tell you what to do, and you will do it."

"Why?" Roxas asks.

"Because I said so."

"Ok."

"these are like pansy missions so no stress."

"Ok."

"Are you just gonna say one word at a time to me?"

"yes."

"Axel will be joining you."

"Don't do that!" Axel walks over.

"Really?!" Axel asks.

"Yes, really."Saix says "Show him the basic crap. And do restrain yourself from doing horrible things to him."

"Won't ask." Roxas says.

"Let him know when your ready to go. Got it memorized?" Axel sat down. After that Roxas noticed the new person.

"Hi! I'm Roxas!" He says to her. "Whats your name?!"

"..." she says nothing.

"Ok dot dot dot, lets be friends!" He held out his hand. She just stood there. He toke back his hand. "Fine! Don't be my friend, see if I care!" He ran away crying,

"Freak." Dot dot dot said to herself. Roxas cried on a couch next to a silver toned haired dude reading a book. After 30 minutes of tears, he snapped.

"STOP WITH THE (BEEP)ING CRYING ALREADY!!!" Zexion says he grabbed Roxas and sent him flying with one of his spells into Saix, and he was no happy camper.

"Get to work...NOW!!!!" Saix says. Out of fear, he left grabbing Axel into the portal thingy.

* * *

After a scene of parts of town that no one could give less of a crap about,Axel and Roxas enter through the portal of fear into a random part of town. Roxas was the first to come out.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Axel asks

"Gasp...anywhere...gasp...is better...gasp...then being where crazy blue boy is!" Roxas literally ran in terror from the castle or plaice...or whatever you want to call it.

"True,any way, this is twilight town! Where its never night nor morn!"

"Yeah yeah." Roxas regained his breath. "lets start this, ummm, what are we doing?"

"You know, a mission! Its like ummm, uhhh, welll..." theres an awkward silence (+1 gay baby)

"....."Both still dead quiet.

"Who the hell is playing this music?!" Roxas asks.

"You learn to ignore it later. But, lets not stand around and talk, lets get into action!"

"Fine." Axel starts to unzip his robe "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oh, yes yes!" He re-zipped his robe "Fight action! Lets go!" Axel jumps up some platforms. "Come up here." Roxas grabbed a ledge and climbed up.

"How was that?" Roxas asks

"Horrible, got it memorized?"Axel says

"Ummm, ok?"

"Don't think all you have to do in a mission is run and jump like Mario."

"Damn."

"You have to BE AWARE!!!!!"

"Ok."

"Remember to look around. Got it memorized?"

"Ok."

"No questions?"

"Ok."

"Is that an 'I get it' ok, or an 'leave me alone' ok?"

"Ok."

"Go find a treasure chest."

"Ok."

"Was that an-"

"An 'I get it' ok." Roxas wonder around for 5 minutes until he finds some lines in front of a door. What is that?!" he asks.

"Oh, thats a barricade, you can't go that way so ignore it."

"Alright." another five minutes later. "Found it!"

"Good for you, now I expect you want a cookie." Axel replied.

"Please?" Roxas made a puppy dog face.

"No cookie for you, your prize is inside the chest. Now open it."

"..."

"sigh, Roxas, hat do you do when you see a chest?"

"I look at it," Roxas starts. "Say, 'hey a chest!' and walk away......Hey a chest!" Roxas turns to leave.

"You OPEN a treasure chest Roxas."

"Oh...Really?!"

"Yeah, kinda!"

"Ok, I'll open the chest." Roxas stands in front of the treasure chest and kicks it wide open. "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER CHEST!!!!!" Roxas turns to Axel. "How was that!?"

"Perfect..." Axel says sarcastically.

"I know, I know...I'm awesome." Roxas responded seriously. He grabbed the item. Random round music went off in the back round. "I hate this back round music."

"You find it kinda catchy." Axel replies. "Time to RTC!"

"You on crack Axel?"

"No! I am not on any drugs! RTC stands for return to castle!"

"Great, why not return to command? It sounds much cooler."

"We have to go back to where we came!" Axel says ignoring Roxas. "Got it memorized?"

"Ok, that is starting too irritate me."

"Move out!" Axel left.

"Wait for meeeee!" Roxas followed. After 30 second they found the portal.

"Alright, mission accomplished." Axel says

"Great! I'm out." Roxas starts to walk into the portal thing.

"You know, you don't have to go, would stick around awhile longer."

"One more reason I want to leave, go to my room, and listen to depressing music I got by threatening the artist's by gun point."

"Lets get the icing on the cake."

"Like the salt on my eggs?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." Axel starts walking. "You remember the hang out right?"

"Eh, so-so."

* * *

Roxas and Axel where (Again!) sitting on top the clock tower. Just sitting. Until Axel takes out ice cream.

"Here ya go." Axel says. The icing on-"

"ICE CREEEEEEEEEAAMM!!!" Roxas grabbed it and ate it in one bite.

"On the cake..." Axel threw his Popsicle over the side. "I'm not hungry."

"I know what you mean, that sea salt ice cream is filling."

"Don't eat it in one bite again. Got it memorized?"

"Whatever." they stare at the sun set for few moments. Before they leave.

* * *

'The organization was filled with asshole's'

'Also a lot of perverts, and gays'

'If you asked me what was my job...'

'I would say "None of your damn business!"'

* * *

Roxas' Diary entry, day 8.

Dear Dave,

I thought Diary sounded girly, so I'm calling you Dave. Alright Dave? Good.

Anyway, what happened today? Ummm, Axel tried to do it with me, he flirted with and tried to rape me. I met the new girl (Still think she's hot, but cruel.) , this guy sent me flying into another guy, and I learned how to open a treasure chest. Today was "GREAT!"

* * *

Oblivion- and thats all for now, R&R please, thank you. Every review you send, will bring us one step closer to get Roxas free cookies, Please! Think about the hungry one...(puppy dog eyes)

Roxas-(dieing from hunger.)


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivion-I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, 'Cause this isn't gonna stop till I say so! And when do I say so? Till Day 358. Thats when I stop! Of course if no one writes a parody of Kingdom Hearts 2, I might write that. But! This is a hassle enough, so sit back and enjoy the ride! Or I will sick the wild wolves upon you all!

Roxas-And thank you for the reviews, I won't die!

Oblivion-Shut up before I stick my hand down your throat and give the reviews back their cookies!

Roxas-O.O

Note-no cacti were harmed in the making of this parody. Only people.

* * *

Chapter 2

Day 9, You **Heartless** Bastard

Roxas Goes to room where everyone would go on a regular basses For absolutely no reason at all. Upon entering, He is "greeted" by Saix and a pinked haired Hermaphrodite.

"Roxas, you'll be working with Marluxia today." Roxas stares at Marluxia. "Roxas?"

"...Why is he staring at me?" Marluxia asks.

"Okay, I give up." Roxas Says. "Why is everyone here either gay, emo, on pot, or just plane lost their marbles?"

"The part about pot is a lie!" Saix says. Then turns around taking out weed and proceeds to smoke it.

"Then what is that in your hand?" Roxas asks. Saix turns around.

"What, this? This is my inhaler."

"Then why is it smoking?"

"Cause it's just that awesome! Now shut up and come tell me when your ready!" Saix walks away smoking his "inhaler." "Yeah, thats the stuff."

"...I really hope I'm not the only one disturbed by that." Roxas says.

"We'll leave when your ready." Marluxia then walks away.

"...I'll take that as an, 'Yes you are.'" Roxas starts to then wander around the room near Demyx.

"So, um..." Demyx starts. Roxas shoves his hand in his face.

"Talk to the hand!" Roxas then walks near Vexen.

"I am smart! Smarter then you all! HA HA! No one is better then me!" Vexen stands up. "You think your better then me? Well I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" He then jumps out the window. Roxas slowly walks over to Saix.

"After being scared for life, I think I'm gonna just go on my mission now..." Roxas stats.

"Oh, yeah. Thats some GOOOOD weed!"

"I think I'm gonna go now..." Roxas then pushes Marluxia into the dark corridor.

* * *

Roxas and Marluxia step out of the dark corridor into the sandlot of Twilight Town.

"I'm sorry Roxas," Starts Marluxia. "I do not believe we've had a proper greeting."

"I don't give a damn."Roxas says.

"Good then we can skip to what we call heartless." A bunch of giant ants on crack pop out of no where.

"What is that I see of interest?" Roxas ask.

"Heartless, now kill them." Roxas then takes out his keyblade.

"You guys have any crack?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE CRACK!!!!!" One ant asks. Roxas swipes it away.

"YOU ASKED THE WRONG PERSON! You should have asked Saix!"

"He doesn't have any crack! RUN!!!!" The other ants get the hell away from Roxas.

"Well, that was ahh..." Marluxia looks for the right words. "Something."

"I kicked ass. SAY I KICKED ASS!!" Roxas holds the keyblade to his throat.

"AHHH!! OKAY!! YOU KICKED ASS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Marluxia starts to cry. Roxas takes back his keyblade.

"Man your a big pussy! And we don't even have any hearts!"

"Your so cruel!" Marluxia then back hands Roxas. Roxas stares at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Roxas says.

"Oh yes I DIID!" Marluxia replies.

"Oh it is on!" Roxas Tackles Marluxia to the ground.

2 hours later.

"Okay now that we got that out of our system," Marluxia (who lost an ear and a finger) starts. "lets move on to the types of heartless.

"Grrrrrr..." Roxas grr's (If thats even a word) at Marluxia with an ear in his mouth and finger in hand. Marluxia takes a step back.

"There are two types of heartless..."

One stupid concept later...

"now that we've covered that, lets RTC." Marluxia says.

"Yeah so I can cook my meal of an ear and finger." Roxas replies.

"Can I please have my finger back at lest?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

' thats when I learned'

'The organizations main goal'

'They wanted to collect these things'

'called "hearts"'

'I didn't know what a heart was'

'but it was the main goal to collect them'

'And by main goal'

'I mean their other goal was to build a strip club'

* * *

Roxas' Dave entry, day 9,

Dear Thomas,

Dave was getting boring, so now your Thomas! Anyway Thomas, I learned what a "Heart" was, got scared for life be Vexen, beat the crap out of a pink haired guy who's really just a dumb ass, and had the best finger and ear meal ever! So today was average for this place.

* * *

Day 10,** Incomplete **Puzzle

Roxas walks into the gray room (that is actually white) listening to his mp3 player singing and dancing to the song just dance by lady Gaga.

"I've had a little bit to much..." Roxas walks in singing the lyrics to the song. Everyone looks up from what they were doing, and staring at Roxas. Roxas kept singing and dancing. Zexion got up to talk to Roxas.

"Roxas." Zexion says but is ignored. "Roxas!" Again, ignored. "ROXAS!"

"Zexion, you say something?" Roxas asks.

"Yes! We are going on a mission right now before I comment suicide! Cause I'll be even more less important dead!" Roxas completely ignored what Zexion said and pissed him off. Zexion takes Roxas' mp3. "You'll get this back AFTER your mission!"

"But mommyyyyyy!" Roxas exclaims.

"No buts missy! Now you go straight to the dark corridor now!"

"YOUR NO FAIR!!" Roxas then goes running into the dark corridor crying.. Zexion just throws the mp3 on the ground and follows.

* * *

Roxas comes walking out of the dark whatever into central street. "I FEEL SO ALIVE!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Zexion come out with his head down and walking slowly.

"I hate life and hope I die ASAP." Zexion says.

"Well somebody forgot to take his anti-depressants."

"Shut up and lets get this over with."

"What is todays mission!?" Roxas asks with a smile.

"Eliminate heartle-" Before Zexion could finish his sentence, Roxas whips out his keyblade.

"BRING IT ON BITCH'S!!" Roxas then runs off in a random direction. Zexion just watches.

"Whats the point in following him? what the point in anything?" Zexion then sits in the near by corner and cries while giving himself paper cuts with the pages of his book.

* * *

"Zexion! I'm done killing the heartless! Zexion?" Roxas is looking around for Zexion until he finds him on the ground crying his eyes out while listening to depressing sons from his Ipod. "Zexion. What are you doing?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zexion yells.

"Well if I did, that would make a paradox in the game. Soooooo I kinda have to-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Okay you know what?" Roxas smacks Zexion upside the head with his keyblade. Then dragged him into Dark corridor.

* * *

'I found out I was a nobody'

'I had no heart'

'I was just like them'

'But I didn't care'

'I went straight up to their faces'

'and said "where the hell is the bathroom in this place?!"'

Roxas' Thomas entry, day 10

Thomas you are now Bob. So Bob, Today I met the Emo of the organization, learned why he is an emo, and got to kill every heartless I saw. Best, day, EVER!!!

* * *

Oblivion-Well Roxas, what do you think?

Roxas-You turned me into a psycho path...I LOVE IT!!!

Oblivion-lets hope some REVIEWS COME IN THEN!!!! (hint hint)


	3. Chapter 3

Oblivion-And yet another chapter! So please, no cell phones out during this chapter. Failure to compile will result in a sever beating with a large stick!

Roxas-also known as a flogging!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Day 11, **keyblade** sex

Roxas walks into the room of walking into every freaking and walks by Saix.

"Roxas," Saix starts.

"Who am I working with today? Xigbar? Luxord?" Roxas asks.

"You'll be working with Larxene today."

"...your kidding right?" Roxas asks.

"No I am not."

"WHY!?!?!?!?" Roxas asks.

"Because your going for a pleasant picnic in the park." Saix says sarcastically

"Where is she?! She better have packed pp and j's!" Roxas looks around the room only to see Xigbar on the floor...clutching his rib cage in pain. As usual.

"She already left, so you'll have to meet her out on the field." Saix replies.

"She better have NOT started the picnic without me!" On that note, Roxas leaves.

"If thats the guy that will help us achieve our main goal," Saix starts. "then that goal is screwed....I wonder how that strip club is coming along..." Saix then leaves to go check on the completion of the strip club.

* * *

Roxas walks out of of the portal thingy into the sandlot. "Where is she?" Roxas says to no one in particular.

"Nice of you to show up." A voice from his right says.

"HOLY CRAP!" Roxas jumps back. "Larxene! You ninja'd me!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Larxene asks.

"Ninja'd, the act of someone being shocked after being attacked by a ninja." Roxas stats.

"Thats not a real definition!"

"It is." Roxas pulls out a book from thin air. "If you read the Roxas Dictionary!" Roxas opens the book. "Wanna hear my definition for sex?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Sex, the act of a male shoving his (BEEP) into his partners (BEEP) in order to produce more demon children."

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!"

"Yes you did! Now shut up before I do that with my keyblade to you!"

"I'm going to ignore that little comment...anyway,why the hell did they send ME of all people, to baby sit you?!"

"I think you got that the other way around." Roxas says.

"Why can't they send Demyx on this crap?!"

"Cause he's busy trying to get a life unlike you."

"you have something to say to my face!?"

"Besides recommendation for mouth wash?"

"I'll pretend I DIDN'T hear that last comment!" Larxene says.

"So wheres the picnic?" Roxas asks.

"The what?"

"Saix said there would be a picnic!"

"There is no picnic you dumb ass! He Lied!"

"Theres no picnic?" Tears formed in Roxas' eyes. "That makes me sad..."

"We don't have hearts!"

"Oh yeah." Roxas wipes the tears away. Larxene sighs.

"You would be worthless without the keyblade."

"ROAR!" Roxas exclaims. "I am a fish!"

"A fish doesn't go roar!" Says Larxene. "It goes moo."

"I think you have that confused with a frog."

"I'm not stupid! I know a frog meows!"

"And a Dog goes hiss!" Says Roxas.

"Okay we're getting WAYYYYY off topic now." Larxene stats. "They told me to teach you how to use magic."

"What kind of magic?" Roxas asks. "Pulling a coin out of a persons ear, or pulling a moogle out of a hat? Or even-"

"Not that kind of magic! The magic to cast a spell like thunder!" Immediately after saying thunder, Larxene is struck by a bolt of lightning and burns to a crisp then falls to the ground. "damn...it..."

"That type of magic is boring! FIRE!" Fire comes from Roxas keyblade and burns Larxene even more.

"Right in the boob too..." Larxene then passes out. Roxas Slowly makes his way to dark corridor, and RTC's.

* * *

'They taught me that my Keyblade releases hearts'

'but why do I have it?'

'how did I learn to use it?'

'the more I learned,'

'...well'

'The more I knew'

* * *

Roxas Bob entry, day 11

Dear Adam,

Bob sounds like a truck drivers name so Adam is official! No more name changing! Adam, guess what?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I see your so excited you can't even speak! So I'll just tell you! I learned magic and I learn a Cow goes woof! And thats all for today.

* * *

Day 12,** A** **closed world**...too closed...WHATS GOING ON IT THERE!!?!?!?

Roxas walks into the room (he walks into every day) and sees Vexen at the entrance.

"Your mine today Roxas...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vexen Says.

".........Please don't rape me!"

"Rape you?! I would think nothing of the sort! Hey whats that?!"While Roxas is distracted, Vexen throw a box of Condoms at Saix. Saix catches them.

"Condoms!? What the hell would I need these for?1" Saix becomes shifty eyed and holds the pack of condoms behind his back. Then proceeds to exit the room. "Hey Xemnes!"

"I think it would be great if we left right now!" Roxas says.

"Yes lets." And Roxas and Vexen leave ASAP.

* * *

Roxas and Vexen walk out out of the dark corridor into twilight town.

"Listen carefully," Vexen starts. "your mission is to do some reconnaissance in this area."

"Ummmmm, what?" Roxas asks.

"Scout the area you idiot! See what is around you!"

"Ohhhh. I thought though we were all about collecting hearts."

"Thats not even half of what we do. We would be screwed if we did not get intelligence before hand!"

"But to me you guys don't do shit before a mission. Or in fact know the layout of the the damn castle."

"So true, I one time walked into Larxene's room...........while she was-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE REST!!" Roxas exclaims.

"I still have nightmares...Anyway, this reconnaissance will run smoothly with me by your side."

"Say what?"

"On word!" Vexen points his finger to the exit of the area. Roxas runs out with out another word. Vexen follows.

"Hey!" Roxas exclaims "A brick wall!" Roxas walks up to the brick wall and stares at it.

"Roxas, there are more important things then a brick wall." Vexen stats.

"Your right!" Roxas turns around. "Hey! Another brick wall!"

"My God your hopeless!"

* * *

"Roxas, Its been three hours since you started staring at the wall! Time to go!" Vexen says.

"I just need one more minute!" Roxas replies.

"Thats what you said an hour ago!" Vexen the grabs Roxas by his and takes him to the Dark corridor.

"NO!!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!!! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas is dragged into the corridor.

* * *

'later on I discovered the job'

'was more then a commute'

'or, more like a swim'

'between the castle and that town'

'walls between words are steep,'

'so we bust in our own way; through the dark what ever the hell they are'

'which lead to every place imaginable'

'including a strip club which I still don't get why we don't just do that'

'instead of building one and wasting time'

* * *

Roxas' Adam entry, day 12

dear Adam,

See? I told you I wouldn't change your name! So, today I stared at a brick wall for three hours, but it seemed like it was only a minute. You should have been there!

...

...

...

...

Why don't you say anything!?

* * *

Oblivion-and there you have it! Its over...leave a review, and get lost!


	4. To Be Continued

Chapter Four Day 13

Day 13-**Deeds to be done.** So shut up and do them!

* * *

Roxas walks into the gray room (Still white damn it!) up int o Saix's face.

"What psycho cam you possible put with me today?!" Roxas asks.

"Lexaeus." Siax responds.

"Oh the fat guy?"

"I'm not fat!" Lexaeus replies.

"Shut up fat man!" Saix shouts "With that gut you could loose to a damn turtle in a race! Anyway, come talk to me when your ready." Saix walks away and Roxas is left looking at Lexaeus.

"What are you looking at?" Lexaeus asks angered.

"A fat tub of lard, that's what I'm looking at!"Roxas responds. Looks around the room to see Marluxia and Zexion, immediately goes up to Saix, and says, "I'm ready for my mission."

"Really?" Saix asks curiously.

"Yes." Roxas responds.

"you sure?" Saix asks again.

"Yeah."

"No goofing off?"

"Nope."

"Positive?"

"Yep."

"Not even smash that vase over there?" Roxas looks at the vase, it seems to be priceless.

"Tempting but no." Saix looked confused for a moment. But Lets Roxas and Lexaeus through the corridor.

* * *

Roxas and Lexaeus walk out of the dark corridor.

"So...wanna go and-" Roxas starts.

"Do you know what a limit break is?" Lexaeus asks.

"I was gonna ask if you wanna go stare at some ants, but know I want to know what this so called breaking of the limit is." Before Roxas knew it, a mega shadow appears in front of him. "Wow, that ant must need a lot of crack to be that big."

"And you're gonna need power to beat it." Lexaeus bitch slaps Roxas across the face.

"OW! What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch!?"

"Crazy bitch? I'll show you crazy bitch!" Lexaeus then bitch slaps Roxas twenty more times.

"My phuching jawh herts!" Roxas says.

"I don't care! Now fight that thing before I do it again!" Before Lexaeus slapped him again, Roxas went up to the shadow and gave it a tap with his keyblade. The shadow then swipes Roxas away knocking him to the ground.

"Well that obviously won't work." Roxas then gets out his secret weapon. Kingdom Hearts 358 over 2 days official game guide. He opens it up and starts reading. "Now lets see, no I don't need a weapons list...wow, you can play as Riku?! I HAVE to get this game! But still not what I need...Limit break! Hmmm, hold down the o button...o button? This is on DS not freaking PlayStation two! Screw this guide!" Roxas then picks up a near by rock and throws it at the mega shadow. The shadow then somehow returns to a normal ant size and Roxas then steps on him. "Do I get a cookie now?"

"Maybe if I had a cookie, I would eat it in front of your face and say not any more!" Lexaeus responds.

"...You're mean. And I'm not saying taking candy from a baby mean you're mean as in pay to have sex with a hooker and then steal the money back mean. And that's just wrong."

"I owed Zexion money, I gave her two hundred more dollars then I needed to...You know what I'm pretty sure I also killed her..."

"You're an ass." Roxas then goes into the black portal back to the World That Never was

"Well!"

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to take this time now to say IM NOT CONTINUING THIS FOR A LONG TIME! I'm not saying that I'm never finishing this. It's just I have a lot of other stories to write and I'm not even half way done with any of them. I'm sorry but I set myself up for this to happen and for that I apologize. And With school coming up for me I'll find it hard to keep up with even one of my stories. And believe me this is not the only story I put on hold. So, I'm sorry for the long wait for this short chapter, and I'm not sure when there will be an update for this, but I WILL GET AROUND TO THIS! Until then, farewell.**


End file.
